goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Strickland Gets Executed
In the lounge, Alan and Kimberly Strickland were furious with their son Lou Strickland and had had enough of him. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, since you've done a lot of naughty stuff over the past times. We are going to call the police to arrest you. Lou Strickland: But mum and dad. I'm sorry. Kimberly Strickland: Oh! Sorries won't work anymore. Alan Strickland: Agreed! Now I'm going to call Officer Dibble. Alan Strickland picked up a phone and called Officer Dibble. Alan Strickland: Hello! Is this Charlie Dibble? Well, I need you to arrest Lou Strickland. Could you do that? Splendid! All right! Goodbye! Alan Strickland put down the phone, and he informed Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: He's coming right now! Just then, Officer Dibble came, as Lou Strickland started crying, and Officer Dibble confronted Lou Strickland. Officer Dibble: You're under arrest for framing TC, making bootleg DVDs, and man other bad things! Get into the police car right now! I'm taking you to court! Lou Strickland did as he was told, and Officer Dibble arrested Lou Strickland and took him out of his house, and put him in his police car, and he drove off on the way to court. Later, Lou Strickland was in his prison suit, and he walked up to the judge. The judge was furious with Lou Strickland. Judge: Lou Strickland, According to the police station that you have done several wrongdoings over the past times. Do you have any last words before you're taken to jail? Lou Strickland: No, Your Honour. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The judge didn't believe Lou Strickland. Judge: Strickland, you're guilty of wrong things. I hereby sentence you to one week in prison and death in the electric chair. Also, electricity will go into your body until you're dead. Guards, take him away! Macusoper came, and took Lou Strickland away. Judge: Court adjourned. At the GNN News studio, Miss Jennifer had an announcement, and Lou Strickland was on a screen. Miss Jennifer: Hello and welcome to GNN News. Today's breaking news, 27-year old Lou Strickland is facing execution. He is going to stay in jail for one week. The screen of Top Cat and his gang in the alley were cheering. Miss Jennifer: Most of the cats are cheering for Strickland's upcoming execution. Top Cat: Yay! He's all set to die! Miss Jennifer: Lou Strickland will die in seven days! This is GNN News, New York City. At Lou Strickland's Jail Cell, Officer Dibble showed Lou Strickland his jail cell. Officer Dibble: Lou Strickland, welcome to Room 15! This cell has no bed, no toilet, no sink, no TV, no radio, no Internet and no air conditioner. Just an empty room. You will stay here until execution. Officer Dibble closed the bars as Lou Strickland moved forth, and Officer Dibble walked away. Lou Strickland was dismayed. Lou Strickland: Can my life get any worse than this? 6 days later... Officer Dibble came behind the bars, and he explained something to Lou Strickland. Officer Dibble: Lou Strickland, you have a visitor who is going to talk to you. Officer Dibble walked away, and then Lou Strickland's visitor came. Lou Strickland's visitor was none other than Alan Strickland. Alan Strickland was angry. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, I talked with the chief and he said that you have done ten wrong things. Tomorrow is your execution. You know what, you're grounded, grounded, grounded forever. Lou Strickland: But dad, can you tell Dibble to let me out and I promise I won't hurt Top Cat and his gang anymore. Alan Strickland was stubborn, Alan Strickland: Heck no! It's too late for that now. Top Cat and his gang hate you and you're going to burn in Hell. Goodbye forever! Alan Strickland walked away. Lou Strickland: Oh gosh! Tomorrow is going to be the worst torture ever! The next day, Officer Dibble came and opened the bars. Officer Dibble: Lou Strickland, come out! Execution time! Lou Strickland walked out of the cell to follow Officer Dibble on his way for his execution. Then Lou Strickland and Officer Dibble entered the chamber, and Lou Strickland sat on the chair. Officer Dibble cut off Lou Strickland's hair, and now Lou Strickland was bald. Officer Dibble handcuffed Lou Strickland's hands. Officer Dibble: Now follow me to the execution chamber! Lou Strickland did as he was told and followed Officer Dibble to the execution chamber, and then he and Officer Dibble entered the execution chamber. Officer Dibble: Sit down! Lou Strickland sat down on the electric chair. Officer Dibble: Do you have any last words before the electricity kills you? Lou Strickland: I don't want to go! Officer Dibble: You asked for it! Goodbye forever, Lou Strickland! Officer Dibble put the helmet on Lou Strickland's head, and turned on the electric switch to electrocute Lou Strickland. The electricity started killing Lou Strickland. Soon, Officer Dibble turned off the electric switch and walked over to Lou Strickland's dead body. He took the helmet off Lou Strickland, and he looked happy. Officer Dibble: He's dead! In GNN News Studio, Miss Jennifer announced about Lou Strickland, and Lou Strickland was on a screen. Miss Jennifer: Now Lou Strickland is finally executed. He's executed for framing Top Cat, leading a robotic army, making bootleg DVDs, and many other wrongdoings. Any questions? Reporter's voice: What will happen to his body? Miss Jennifer: His body will be taken to New York Marble Cemetary. Thanks for asking. It's time to go. Bye. Meanwhile, at Lou Strickland's funeral, Top Cat, Alan and Kimberly Strickland were cheering and celebrating Lou Strickland's death. Lou Strickland's grave was saying 'B.I.H. Lou Strickland'. CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Alan as Alan Strickland Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland Steven as Officer Dibble Kendra as Judge Jennifer as Miss Jennifer Paul as Top Cat Daniel as Reporter's voice Category:2018 videos Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff